realmofmagykfandomcom-20200213-history
Specialisation
Summary A '''Specialisation '''is a more specialised class which determines what schools of spells/abilities are available. Specialisations are bought with points. There are two tiers of specialisation for each class. Mage Specialisations Tier 1 There are three tier 1 specialisations available to a mage. They are: #Sorcerer - A sorcerer is a mage who works with more advanced arcane magyk, focusing on self-fuelled magyk rather than environmental or divine magyks. #Druid - A druid is a mage who focuses on drawing power from nature. #Priest - A priest, in this use of the word, is a mage who draws power from a divine source, usually a god or spirit. Tier 2 To each Tier 1 specialisation, there are three tier 2 specialisations. They are: Sorcerer Specialisations The tier 2 specialisations available to a sorcerer are: #Illusionist - Illusionists are sorcerers who focus on tricking the minds of enemies. #Elementalist - Elementalists are sorcerers who focus on controlling the elements. It is harder and more costly to become an elementalist, but they have available to them many more spells than other specialisations of this tier. #Warlock - Warlocks are sorcerers who focus on the darker side of sorcery. Druid Specialisations The tier 2 specialisations available to a druid are: #Herbalist - A Herbalist is a druid who specialises in potions and herblore, as well as magyk pertaining to plants. #Beast Master - A beast master is a druid who specialises in magyk pertaining to animals. #Hermit - A hermit is a druid who specialises in a variety of simple, earth and restoration magyks. Priest Specialisations The tier 2 specialisations available to a priest are: #Necromancer - A necromancer is a priest who specialises in magyk pertaining to death and the dead. #Healer - A healer is a priest who specialises in healing magyk. #Divine Avenger - A divine avenger is a priest who specialises in offensive magyk, carrying out the will of the gods, and is particularily useful against undead and demons. Warrior Specialisations Tier 1 There are three tier 1 specialisations available to a warrior. They are: #Knight - Knights specialise in melee weapons and are clad in heavy armour. They are ideal tanks and can deliver large amounts of damage without dying. #Brute - Brutes specialise in pure attack. Wearing light armour, they fuel their strength from their rage and deliver massive amounts of damage. #Archer - Archers specialise in ranged weapons. They hang behind their friends and attack from afar. Tier 2 To each Tier 1 specialisation, there are three tier 2 specialisations. They are: Knight Specialisations The tier 2 specialisations available to a knight are: #Paladin - Paladins are heavy warriors who specialise in restorative abilities. They are a good mix of tank and support. #Crusader - Crusaders are slow and lumbering, but deal massive amounts of damage and have heavy defense and great health. #Samurai - Samurai are heavily armoured, yet are light on their feet and can deal damage quickly. They sacrifice some tanking ability for their agility. Brute Specialisations The tier 2 specialisations available to a brute are: #Barbarian - Barbarians are brutes who specialise in medium armour and large two-handed weapons. #Berserker - Berserkers are brutes who are armoured lightly and attack their foes with lightning agility. They prefer dual weapons. #Warmonger - Warmongers are brutes who specialise in thrown ranged weapons. Not only are they strong nukers, but they can debilitate their enemies as well. Archer Specialisations The tier 2 specialisations available to an archer are: #Ranger - Rangers are archers who specialise in wildlore. Their knowledge of the wild allows them to move steathily, track enemies and summon familiars. They are particularily effective against monsters. #Marksman - Marksmen are archers who specialise in dealing heavy amounts of one-shot damage from afar. They are, in essence, snipers who support their team with accurate assassinations. #Arbalist - Arbalists are heavy archers who specialise in heavy weaponry (crossbows, guns, etc.). They are a good mix of tank and ranged. Rogue Specialisations Tier 1 There are three tier 1 specialisations available to a rogue. They are: #Agent - Agents are rogues who specialise in a variety of highly specialised abilities #Sneak - Sneaks are rogues who specialise in stealth. They are extremely good at taking down a single target, but are at a disadvantage when attacking multiple targets. #Combatant - Combatants are rogues who rely on both agility and strength. They are good in open combat against multiple targets. They can benefit from stronger armours, as they do not rely on mobility and stealth as much as other rogues. Tier 2 To each Tier 1 specialisation, there are three tier 2 specialisations. They are: Agent Specialisations The tier 2 specialisations available to an agent are: #Scout - Scouts are agents who specialise in reconnaissance. They are the stealthiest of all agents and have a number of support abilities. #Demolitionist - Demolitionists specialise in bombs and other explosives. They are fairly weak in defence, but can deal massive amounts of damage. #Engineer - Engineers specialise in the construction of all things mechanical. They are excellent supports, but cannot stand on their own in combat. Sneak Specialisations The tier 2 specialisations available to a sneak are: #Assassin - Assassins are sneaks who are able to take out a single target with maximum efficiency. #Shadow - Shadows are sneaks who use shadow magyks to keep their foes confused and themselves hidden. #Thief - Thieves are sneaks who are ideal for infiltrating any location. They are also great at debilitating their enemies. Combatant Specialisations The tier 2 specialisations available to a combatant are: #Bard - Bards are combatants who use music and illusion magyk to confuse and weaken their foes. #Duelist - Duelists are combatants who can deal with multiple enemies with real ease. #Monk - Monks are combatants who combine unarmed combat with extreme discipline to use against their enemies. See also Schools Category:Realm of Magyk